


Love Is Blind, But So Am I

by nursal1060



Series: Chronicles of Drarry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Blindness, Accidents, Adjusting, Awkward Kissing, Bisexual Harry, Bisexual Male Character, Blind Character, Blind Harry, Blindness, Canon Rewrite, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Drarry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Good Draco Malfoy, Guilt, Harry Potter References, Healing, Healthy Relationships, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Second Year, Idiots in Love, Innocent Harry, Love Confessions, M/M, No Hermione or Ron, Oblivious Harry, Obscuro, Permanent Injury, Platonic Romance, Regret, Routine, Secret Crush, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Surprise Ending, Surprise Kissing, Teen Romance, Undressing, Walking Aide, bisexual draco, handicapped character, school crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: After an accident in their second year, Harry is rendered blind. Draco steps up to help him when his symptoms worsen. But is there more to their relationship than guilt?





	Love Is Blind, But So Am I

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the short international film, "Curta - Eu Não Quero Voltar Sozinho" or "I Don't Want To Go Back Alone", which is about the budding romance between two high school classmates, one of which is blind. That was my basis for this fic, which has a blind Harry Potter. 
> 
> I feel like I rushed this fic quite a bit, so if there are any obvious errors, I do apologize DX
> 
> Enjoy! Comments are always appreciated and kudos are awesome! <3

It was a freak accident that changed their lives during their second year at Hogwarts. As Professor Lockhart and Snape were attempting to have Harry and Draco duel, Draco decided to up the ante. He stopped aiming at Harry’s wand and instead started aiming for the rest of his body. Even as the professors rushed to break the two up before damage could be done, they didn’t stop Draco from using the  _ Obscuro _ spell. 

 

Typically, the spell only put a blindfold on the afflicted wizard, but done at such close range could cause permanent visual damage. Draco aimed the spell directly at Harry’s face, causing him to fly back and land on the moon-tiled floor. At first, the laughter wasn’t out of place, but it was replaced by shrieking once people noticed that there was blood running from Harry’s eyes.

 

The shocked look on both Professors’ faces as well as Draco’s was the last thing he saw before his vision became irreversibly damaged. His sight quickly began to disappear, and nothing could be done to heal it. His vivid green eyes became a light pastel-green as his sight slipped away.

  
  


At first, his blindness was manageable. Harry was still able to see general figures and colors around him. It was the reason he could still fight off the Basilisk at the end of his second year, follow the patronus in his third year, compete in the triwizard tournament in his fourth year (though the challenges were exceedingly hard without perfect vision), and could command Dumbledore's army towards the middle of his fifth year. It was a handicap that the Chosen One had learned to live with and compensate for. However, at the end of his fifth year, his vision took a turn for the worse, rendering him pretty much completely blind.

  
  


Throughout the entire time, Draco was still in denial that he’d caused one of his classmates to go blind, even if it  _ was _ Harry Potter, his rival. Once the fifth year came around did people talk about Harry’s suffering and his diminishing eyesight openly. Harry could no longer walk unattended, he couldn’t do things without someone around to assure he wouldn’t fall, and he would scream out at night that his eyes were burning. 

 

The guilt began eating Draco even faster when Ron and Hermione had to be his visual aids and walk him into classrooms. Draco watched Harry read and type in braille, feel around for things, and blink unnaturally. Draco decided to himself that he should at least  _ try _ to make things better. After all, without his arrogance, Harry could probably still see.

 

At first, it was small talk. It was explosive to start, but soon, Harry began looking forward to talking to Draco during herbology and potions class. Hermione and Ron sometimes were not in class with him, so it was nice to talk to anyone. Draco freely expressed remorse and Harry simply smiled as he did. 

 

Harry joked with him as he typed on his braille typewriter, “At least you got what you wanted, to get even with me. Without my sight, you pass me easily.”

 

Draco frowned, saying, “I wanted to beat you, I never meant to blind you, Potter.”

 

Harry shrugged, “All the same, isn’t it? You got both.” Harry finished typing a sentence that Professor Slughorn was speaking before turning back in the direction that Draco was in.

 

Draco sighed, “I’m sorry, Potter. I never meant to take away your sight permanently.” 

 

That caused Harry to stop typing, “Really?”

 

Draco said, “Yeah...I don’t know what got into me, but I just wanted to put a blindfold on you, not blind you. Guess I can’t make up for that now.”

 

Harry leaned back in his desk for a moment, before saying, “Walk me back to my room every day after class. I think that would be a fair trade off.”

 

Draco raised an eyebrow, “Can Weasley and Granger-?”

 

Harry shook his head, “They have different schedules this semester, I don’t want them to go out of the way when we have the same class anyway. I can’t walk alone.” Draco sighed and agreed, seeing as it would probably help ease his guilt a little.

  
  


At first, people stared when Draco and Harry walked together, not that Harry could see it. Draco held out a looped arm and Harry held it as they walked. Draco learnt the password for the Gryffindor common room so that he could help Harry inside. While the Gryffindors always looked appalled that  _ Draco Malfoy _ knew how to get into their common room, no one protested. Draco simply walked Harry up the stairs of the tower into his room, then turned and left. It became a routine in less than a week, with Draco avidly waiting for Harry so he could take him upstairs.

 

People began whispering about Draco and Harry being a couple. While both students dismissed the accusations, Draco felt his cheeks turn a little pink when Harry leaned on him. Harry  _ needed  _ him, it was such a good feeling.

 

Harry asked one evening, “Can you help me into bed, Draco? I know it’s a lot but...Ron’s busy until the evening and I’m really tired…”

 

Draco was glad that Harry couldn’t see his blush when he said, “Uh...sure-ah...sure Potter. No problem.” They walked up the stairs past the Gryffindor common room and got to the boys dormitory. It was quiet and empty. Draco helped Harry onto the bed. Harry took off his robes and sweater before unbuttoning his shirt. Draco blushed and looked away as the collared shirt fell away. Harry pulled on a soft t-shirt from a nearby chest, smiling in relief from the coolness on his skin.

 

Harry asked, “Draco? Are you still here?” Draco held his breath and didn’t speak. Harry sighed, “No wonder...Draco isn’t gay or bisexual. It’s confusing...everyone just expects me to marry Ginny...but I  _ like _ Draco too. One of my last memories was his face...I wonder how he looks now. Probably handsome...happy...alluring. I wonder...if my patronus is the same as his.” 

 

Draco held off for a moment before whispering, “Harry.” Harry jumped at the sound but couldn’t respond as Draco leaned in and kissed the blind boy on the lips, slowly savoring the moment. As he pulled back, he looked at Harry’s confused face for a brief moment before saying, “I love you.” He ran from the dorms, his steps loud to let Harry know what happened. Both boys tenderly touched their lips, taking in their feelings.

  
  


“Hey, Draco, what was the last ingredient in Slughorn’s potion?”

 

“Wormwood, 7 grams.” 

 

Harry typed the words into his Braille typewriter as the room begins to clear. He was double checking his potion notes. Both boys were also cautiously avoiding the last day’s kiss while in public. Soon, the classroom fell quiet.

 

“Draco, are you here?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Are we alone?”

 

“Mmmhm?”

 

“So...your class exams end at 5 on Friday, right?”

 

“Yeah…?”

 

Harry smiled as he stared with his big, pastel green eyes, “Pick me up at the dorms. I think a nice picnic near the courtyard would be a lovely way to celebrate the end of exams.”

 

Draco stared for a moment, in shock, “Are you...asking me on a date, Pott- Harry?”

 

Harry leaned closer, smile unfading, “I am.” He felt for Draco’s cheeks, cupping them and pulling Draco into another quick kiss. “Will you accompany me?”

 

Draco smiled a little to himself, “It’d be my honor. I won’t be late.”


End file.
